


There for you

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is not handling certain things well, and the reader is tired of not being informed of this. They want to help, so they do all they can do. They listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather short, but I think that's perfectly alright with this. It didn't need to be very extensive, and I personally am always a fan of fluff with Obi-Wan. Anyway, hope you cubs love this one as much as I do!

Chasing down your boyfriend, you sigh, seeing the billowing of his cloak disappear into a side room. You look around to make sure no one is watching before darting into the room also, seeing Obi-Wan sitting on a pile of forgotten crates. He’s got his head in his hands, and he seems to be talking to himself, though you can’t hear it.

“Obi-Wan? Darling, what’s wrong?” you inquire, stepping close to him.

His hands move away from his face, placed on his thighs as he looks up at you. There are unshed tears in his eyes, and you immediately are in front of him, kneeling to cup his face in your hands. Stroking his cheeks, you lay kisses over his jaw and forehead, trailing them wherever you could reach. His lips are the last place, and you pull away slowly, staring at him with silent questions.

His breath comes out in one huff, and then he speaks.

“The Council is worried that I am not taking enough action with Anakin, and that I might not be capable of becoming a Master so soon. They believe I am still too young, and that I am not prepared for the responsibility. While I understand their concerns, I also don’t get why they are treating me like I am a child! Qui-Gon would have been perfectly fine with me taking Anakin on as a Padawan. He requested it of me!” he complains, eyes closing at the memory of his former Master.

Carding your fingers through his hair, you sigh, kissing his nose again. “Obi, now you listen to me, and you listen well. There is no one better suited to handle Anakin Skywalker than you. Qui-Gon would want no one else to raise him in the way of the Jedi, and you know this. The Council is only concerned because they fear his power, which is silly. He’s a child, and has to be taught these things by a logical and strong willed Master. That is you.”

Obi-Wan scoffs, removing his face from your hands. His arms cross over his chest, and you sigh, placing your head on his knee, leaving kisses there until he finally begins to relax. Rubbing his face, he grumbles something that you can’t quite catch, hands pulling you up to sit on his lap.

His head is pressed to your chest, listening to your heartbeat as you drag your fingers through his short hair. Not long ago he was still a Knight; not a Master or anything close to that. You have never doubted Obi-Wan though, and he has always proven to be excellent at what he did, no matter how hard it may have been. Qui-Gon, much like yourself, believed in Obi-Wan without a fault, and he would be pleased to see his Padawan having grown to this.

The two of you had been keeping your relationship a secret since you were still training amongst the younglings, but that didn’t mean that Qui-Gon had not known. He was pleased with the relationship, given that he knew you would always balance out Obi-Wan’s incessant worries about himself. There was nothing you wouldn’t do for this man, and at this moment, he needed you to help him remember he was an amazing teacher. Pecking his lips, you smile when he returns it, holding you close to him.

“I will always love you, Obi-Wan, and I want you to remember that. Everything that is thrown at you is thrown at me also from here on out. Never hesitate to speak with me about these things, and I will never hesitate to help you overcome them. You will make an amazing Master, and Anakin will grow to be a powerful Jedi alongside you. I have high hopes for all our futures. Now, come, I think you need a bath, and I would rather like to enjoy it along with you,” you finish, kissing him again.

Taking his hand, you drag him out of the room, knowing he was smiling vibrantly. Obi-Wan was many things, but he was first and foremost an open book to you.


End file.
